


The Eucharist to Your Certainty

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Multi, Rilla and Damien haven't seen each other in a LONG time, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompts, and I think that got forgotten about, set right after BAWE, so they need to acknowledge it, this softness is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: After they all talk and get on the same page about their relationship, Rilla has something else to say to Damien.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	The Eucharist to Your Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbledOpalescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/gifts).

> written for @badass-sunshine on tumblr for the prompt "I missed you so much"
> 
> title from Sunlight by Hozier

“Arum, can I… have a moment with Damien? Alone?”

Damien’s heart does a somersault in his chest. They’ve been back at the Keep for several hours, after a tentative but… Promising conversation about just what they all wanted from this relationship. It’s going to take work, and they’re all a little unsure, but at least they’re all on the same page. 

Or- they  _ were _ . But now Rilla wants to  _ talk _ and Arum is  _ leaving _ them and  _ oh saints what could she possibly have to say to him isn’t this the point of them… trying this? To have no more secrets no more separation no more-  _

“Damien.” Rilla is standing in front of him and his gaze snaps to hers as his breathing quickens, he isn’t ready for this he doesn’t want this to be over so soon they’ve only just begun and- “Damien, slow down. You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet, everything’s ok.”

He must have been speaking aloud… He’s not sure. Maybe Rilla just knows. She takes his hands and rubs circles in the pads between his thumbs and his index fingers. He takes a breath and meets her eyes again, smiling weakly. “I’m not upset about anything,” Rilla continues, and she releases his hands to curl her hands around the back of his neck and tangle her fingers in the soft curls there, making him shiver. “I just wanted to check in with you. I know that a lot has changed today, and I know you need time to process that. We all do. But… I wanted to make sure that you really are ok with this. I don’t want to push you into something that makes you uncomfortable, or afraid, or pressured. I need you to know that what  _ you _ want is important in this, too.” 

Damien swallows and leans forward, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She wraps her arms around him and he just breathes for a moment, drinking in the clean scent of cotton and mint and antiseptic that has always clung to her and become so familiar and comforting. After a moment he presses a gentle kiss to the skin just above her collar bone, and pulls away to look at her. He smiles a little ruefully, “I think, my love, that I am always going to be a little afraid. It is in my nature, to question and second-guess and worry. To disbelieve despite my dedication to my faith. But I want this, and I chose this willingly. It will be - I hope - more than worth the initial discomfort. I understand now, that your love for me has not changed, no more than mine has for you. It has simply… Shifted to accommodate another. And that is a kind of miracle in itself, one that I am honored to be able to experience and share with you.” 

Rilla gives him a watery smile and throws her arms around him again, this time laying her head against his shoulder. Damien catches her and holds her against him, letting out a little huff of surprise, “Rilla? what- is something the matter?” 

Rilla sniffles against his neck and he freezes at the feeling of tears soaking through his shirt. “I’m sorry,” she says, her voice wobbling. “I just… I missed you so much.” 

As she buries her face in his neck, it hits Damien suddenly, just how long they’ve been apart. Has it been weeks? Months? Since she was taken from him, since he’s been able to hold her like this. He clutches her reflexively to him, suddenly very keen on keeping her as close as possible. “Oh, my heart, my forever flower, my love. I nearly lost myself trying to reach you, so certain I would find you broken or-” he shakes his head to clear if of that thought. “But I am here now.  _ We _ are here.”

She pulls back from him and the love in her eyes is enough to leave him breathless. Not for the first time, he wonders what he did to deserve such radiance, such brilliance in his life. As she leans in to kiss him, that thought is pushed aside and he is only filled with gratitude that, whether or not he deserves the love of this woman, he has it, and he gets to love her in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr! :D


End file.
